


ごめんなさい。

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Tsukishima does something unimaginable.





	

It's as if it happens in slow motion, the back of the Tsukishima's hand crashing against Yamaguchi's right cheek. As Yamaguchi realized what had happened, slowly coming back to his senses, he cradled his cheek, his face blotched, and looked at Tsukishima. As a whimper came out of his throat, sounding mangled, he said, "I don't even know you anymore," pointing at Tsukishima's chest with tears spilling out of his eyes. Tsukishima automatically regretted what he did, and as a hiccup came out of his throat, he went to grab Yamaguchi's hand. Yamaguchi immediately ripped out his grasp, darted to the counter where his keys were, and tore out of the apartment as fast as he could. The door slams and the photographs on the walls shake.  
As Tsukishima realizes the severity of the situation, realizes what he just did, he drops down to his knees in the middling of the living room, his arms limp. Hot fat tears started to leak down his face, his body now slumping so that he was on all fours. His body heaved with sobs; spit, tears and snot mixing as they spilled out and onto the cold wood floor. He realizes he doesn't know himself anymore either, feeling as if he had lost himself long ago.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Yamaguchi tears out of the house, and as wretched sobs left his mouth, he barreled down the buildings stairs. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs he immediately runs to the lobby doors, desperately needing to be anywhere else but here.  
The frigid air instantly chilled his body as he ran out of the doors, but he didn't care. He dashed to the parking lot where his car was and took out his keys to unlock the car. As he went to put the keys in the door, his hands shaking, he dropped the keys onto the ground, where they slipped under the car due to ice on the ground. He let out a dejected sob and dropped to the ground to fish for his keys.  
He grabbed the keys off of the ground and finally opened his car, almost slamming his leg in the door. He threw the keys into the passenger seat as his hands went up into his hair, tugging it while he let out ugly sobs. He sat like this for hours it seemed until he realized there were no more tears leaving his eyes. He looked to the side and grabbed his keys from the seat to his left and put them into the ignition, turning his hand forward softly. As the car started, he hiccuped from the aftermath of his sobs, put the car in reverse and his wheels could be heard as they squealed out of the almost empty parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS SHORT HAHA   
> this is my first work, so please go easy on me. (´ー｀) i'd appreciate any comments ! (what i maybe need to improve on, stuff i don't need to do) thank you for reading (・・;)ゞ  
> if you'd like to ask me about anything, my tumblr is yuutorio :D


End file.
